The 103rd Hunger Games
The 103rd Hunger Games was the first ever fanon hunger games made by Mysims. It has 24 tributes from the 12 districts and is basically a regular games. It is known for its huge ammount of viewers and extreme ammounts of Drama Tributes These are the 24 tributes in the 103rd Hunger Games. 5 Died in the bloodbath. Reapings Chariots Death List Deaths 24th to 20th are Bloodbath deaths Summary The 103rd Hunger Games was a very action packed games, starting with a very exiting bloodbath around a castle like cornucopia. The first of the plates was Kayleen Quaid of District 10 who was pushed into the moat, then was eaten by mutts. Emily, Zara, Sam and Yasmin all had kills, Leo, Norman, Ashley and Ethan respectivley. Then, the 3/7 alliance cleared out to the waterfall, Lynnie and Dani went to the city, Christian went into the hedge maze and Luna, Yasmin, Mia and Randy went to the forest. James and Nina hid at the cornucopia when a mutt attacked, killing James, Nina held onto something so she wouldn't be sucked in by the mutt. The careers went on a hunt early on Day 2, they found a greving Yasmin Haken and Ore stabbed her in the chest, back at the castle, Nina's grip loosened and she fell pray to the mutt that killed her brother. Christian lost his map of the maze and went crazy, he ran into a mutt that chased him, before scratching him in the back and eating him alive. Luna was tracking Dani and Lynnie, but Lynnie left the alliance, so it was just Dani that Luna got to, stabbing her in the forehead. Then, the 3/7 alliance decided to attack the careers, starting with Sam throwing an axe into Matt''s chest. The careers were in a full on attack with the 3/7 alliance, Emily fell to Michelle with a knife in her throat. Derek got a axe in his chest from Tim and Ore got his head cut off by Aurora. Then, as the alliance fled, Michelle was captured by Zara and had her throat slit. Luna was tracking Mia and Randy and threw a knife into Randy's head and went to throw one at Mia, but she only had one. Mia threw her knife at Luna as she fled, killing her. Lynnie hadn't been seen in days and was walking around crazy. She was so dehydrated that she passed out, and never woke up. Mia then lost the will to live and walked into the Career camp, where Thalia stabbed her in the head. Tim, Aurora and Sam were in the cave, deciding whether to attack the careers or not, Tim went out to check and recived a arrow in his temple. Sam and Aurora both threw their weapons at Zara and she collapsed. Thalia ran at them and threw a knife at Aurora, but Sam jumped in front of her, taking the knife. Aurora stabbed Thalia in the head and cradled Sam in her arms as he died. Winner The winner of the 103rd Hunger Games was Aurora Wilde of District 7, who was created by NerdDFTBA. Aurora won because Sam sacrificed himself for her and Aurora killed the only remaining tribute, Thalia Combe. It was the final 5, Sam, Tim and her were camped in a cave when they decided to try and kill the other two still alive, Tim went first and Zara sent an arrow into his temple. Then, Aurora and Sam both threw their weapons at Zara, and both of them hit. It was just Thalia, Aurora and Sam left. Aurora and Sam ran out and Thalia threw a knife at Aurora, but before it could hit her, Sam jumped in front of her. Sam began to bleed to death on the ground and Aurora then stabbed Thalia in the head, she returned to Sam and cradeled him in her arms until he died of blood loss. Category:Hunger Games Category:Finished Games